gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three Leaf Clover
|location = McReary Residence, Meadows Park |target = Bank of Liberty |fail = Wasted Busted Patrick dies Derrick dies Too many bank hostages killed Team members are abandoned The money is destroyed |reward = $250,000 Alderney unlocked "Full Exploration" achievement |unlocks = Taking in the Trash Actions Speak Louder than Words Smackdown Friendship with Packie |unlockedby = Waste Not Want Knots |todo = Pick up your partners. Go to the bank. Go down to the vault and get the money. Cover Packie and Derrick. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops.'''Clear the path. Follow '''Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. Follow Packie and Derrick. There are too many cops. Clear the path. Follow Packie and Derrick. Get to street level. Find a four door car and go to Packie's Ma's house. }} '''Three Leaf Clover is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko by Patrick McReary. Note: This mission can only be started from between 6:00 and 19:00 Description Niko meets Packie, Michael and Derrick at the McReary Residence in Dukes. After a brief introduction, the group drive to the Bank of Liberty on Columbus Ave in The Exchange, Algonquin. Armed and wearing balaclavas, Michael holds the unfortunate customers hostage in the foyer, whilst the other three head to the vaults. After making their way into the vaults, the group steal $1,000,000. However, Michael is killed by Eugene Reaper, who is killed in retaliation by Packie. The surviving trio return to the street and find themselves surrounded by NOOSE and LCPD officers. After fighting their way to a subway station, the group escape via the underground subway tracks, eventually returning to the overground and steal a Huntley Sport to make their getaway. After evading the police, Niko drives Packie and Derrick back to the McReary Residence. Packie mourns Michael's death but congratulates the rest of the group for pulling off the heist, and he gives Niko his share of $250,000. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the bank. *Go down to the vault and get the money. *Cover Packie and Derrick. *Follow Packie and Derrick. *Get to street level. *Find a four-door vehicle and drive to the McReary household. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "The daring heist took place at a Bank of Liberty branch in Downtown Algonquin earlier. One of the robbers was killed in the raid. He was identified as Michael Keane, a felon from Dukes. A bank customer, computer engineer Eugene Reaper attempeted to stop the robbery and was murdered. Authorities are on the lookout for three suspects. Liberty Tree Newspaper "A daring raid on a downtown branch of the Bank of Liberty has left one robber dead along with multiple police and civilian casualties. The suspect has been identified as Michael Keane, a convicted felon from Dukes. Four men wearing suits and balaclavas entered the branch and held the customers hostage while blowing the door to the vault with explosives. In the confusion, brave customer Eugene Reaper attempted to stop the robbery and was murdered in cold blood. Three robbers left the bank on foot and fought their way through police before escaping on the subway. Authorities are questioning all known associates of Mr. Keane in an attempt to discover the identities of his accomplices. The Bank of Liberty estimates that in excess of half a million dollars was stolen." Video Walkthrough After the Mission *Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to meet him in Dukes. *The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. *This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360, or PC version or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player receives the Full Exploration trophy. *Shortly afterwards, Packie will phone Niko and be added as a friend. *The balaclava is now added to Niko's wardrobe. Deaths * Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper in an attempt to intercept the robbery. * Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie and Derrick as revenge for killing Michael Keane. * Several LCPD and NOOSE officers - Killed by Niko, Packie, and Derrick for trying to stop them from escaping with the stolen money. * Luis Fernando Lopez (optional) - Can be killed once the cutscene of the police arriving the bank concludes. However, this does not affect the storyline. * Hostages (optional) - A couple of the hostages can be killed in this mission, though it is unlikely that this is canon, as killing more than three hostages will likely fail the mission. Gallery 002.jpg|''None of you fucking fucks move!'' Get on the floor!. Beginning of the robbery. Three_Leaf_Clover_1.jpg|Michael, Packie and Derrick in the bank. ThreeLeafClover-GTAIV4.jpg|Niko gathering the money. Bail out TLC.jpg|Niko with Packie fighting their way out. Cash pile-GTAIV.png|The money of the Liberty City Bank vault Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank.jpg|Luis Lopez in the same bank. Clover2.png|The explosion of the police car. Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the three-leafed Shamrock clover commonly related to St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. *After the cutscene, Packie will tell Niko he's the designated driver. Afterwards you can hear him snort cocaine through his nose. *On the way to the bank, Packie might say that they will all go in and take down a security guard, but when the player reaches the bank, there aren't any security guards. (The dialogue changes if the player fails the mission so in some instances, Packie may not say this at all) *If Niko touches the hostages, they will die. *The general setup and execution of the heist is based on the heist featured in the 1995 film Heat. Eugene Reaper killing Michael is based on a scene from the 1991 film Point Break where one of the hostages kills a bank robber before being murdered himself. *After the bomb explodes, the people that were in front of Luis in line during the cutscene will no longer be there. Instead, it will look as if Luis was first in line. *If the player walks out of the bank after the C4 explodes, a failure message will show on the screen saying "Never leave a man behind. A partner was abandoned." Also, Luis; Derrick; and Packie will no longer be in the bank and the civilians in the bank will walk out as if nothing is wrong. The vault will still be open, but no money will be inside. The bank clerks will also act as if nothing is wrong. *If the player fails the mission at any point between collecting the money and reaching street level in the subway (other than if the player dies), Niko will be abandoned alone with a five-star wanted level. *During the mission, Derrick will say things like "It's like being back in The Troubles" or "I haven't seen combat like this since Belfast". *While fighting the cops in Chinatown, NOOSE agents can be seen driving regular police patrol cars. This is the only instance in the game where this happens. ** This is also the only instance where law enforcement (in this case, NOOSE agents) will show up to a crime scene in a Police Stockade. *The helicopter that the trio encounters before entering the subway is indestructible, even if the player attempts to kill the pilot with a sniper rifle. This was likely done to prevent the player from obtaining the helicopter to escape. *The player doesn't have to escape the three-star wanted level by car after reaching the street level. Instead, they can go back down the stairwell and escape via the subway tunnel. This method may be slightly easier. *After the wanted level is lost, Packie; Niko; and Derrick will remove their balaclavas. *This mission reappears in both of GTA IV's episodes. The scene of the shootout on the street appears in the credits of The Lost and Damned, and the scene inside of the bank (ending with the vault exploding) was used as the opening cutscne of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Although the mission can be done any day of the week in-game, I Luv LC establishes that the heist canonically took place on a Saturday afternoon. *Even if Niko didn't kill any hostage except Eugene Reaper, Weazel News on the radio will say “multiple civilian casualties.” This is most likely an oversight. *The police scanner will say that all bridges were blocked to prevent Niko, Packie and Derrick from escaping, but that is not true. *This mission is referenced to in Grand Theft Auto V. For instance, if one hires Patrick as a gunman for The Paleto Score, he shares a detailed overview of the mission, from how Michael Keane was fatally shot, the overwhelming police presence, and how they had to enter the subway tunnels to escape. After Packie finishes describing the heist, Michael De Santa expresses his surprise at Packie being one of the gunmen. Navigation }} de:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover pl:Three Leaf Clover Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Heists